Seer
The SEER is the Class of sight, knowledge, and clarity. SEERS are the rarest Class in Memescape, for reasons not fully understood by any one group. Regardless, SEERS are a unique and, compared to other Classes of Memescape, very passive Class. SEERS Powers revolve around the SEER'S ability to perceive the world - mostly through sight. Their abilities are easy to use, but difficult to truly understand. Many SEERS simply do not understand the vast advantage their expanded awareness brings them. Those who do are often strange and wayward, their greater perception shifting their perspective to an angle most people find unsettling. SEERS, more than any other Class, tend to be outliers, with both Society and themselves. While every SEERS is different, the Class forces the individual to really rely on their own, inherent abilities, rather than any dramatic Flash Stepping or invisible Cloak. This quality, coupled with tendencies to decouple from their own sense of self, make SEERS a very strange and, often, lost Class on the Internet. Examples of SEERS in the story: pu11sn4p Primary Power: True Sight When focusing, True Sigh'''t allows a SEER to see through obstacles and, more importantly, see things as they truly are. '''True Sight allows a SEER to penetrated all illusions, charm, and stealth up to and including the Rogue's Cloak and the Bard's Illusions. This also includes more obscure methods of cloaking, such as darkness, alchemized disguises, and magic spells. In addition, the SEER may see through barriers that may obstruct their vision, such as walls or smoke, how far depending on the skill of the SEER. True Sight is simple to maintain, but often misused and underestimated by most SEERS. Secondary Power: Far Sight Occasionally known as "second sight," Far Sigh'''t allows the SEER to look far beyond their own form, observing far away locations. However, the Power is much more complicated than that; a SEER may also "see" through over objects and even living beings. So long as the SEER has a small piece of the original object, or something closely related to their target (such as a lock of hair or lucky charm) they may see through it. For objects, it is more of an intense "awareness," while with living beings the SEER actually sees with their target's own eyes. The extent of this Power is only really understood by the SEERS themselves - every SEER seems to have a different method of channeling this Power and finding their targets, if they ever learn it in the first place. Mastery Power: Clairvoyance '''Clairvoyance isn't really an obtainable "Power", per se - it is the only Power on the Internet that every SEER has, regardless of their skill or aptitude. Clairvoyance allows the SEER to perceive sensory information beyond themselves - they may hear things others cannot, feel things that are not there, and, after some time, begin to perceive events and emotions through the veil of time itself. Powerful SEERS are capable of going to a battlefield and "feel" the bloodshed of battles past, or head to a rooftop and "feel" an exchange that hasn't happened yet, or won't happen for another decade. This Power is seemingly sporadic and unreliable at times - like Far Sight, the actual mechanics and function of Claivoyance varies from SEER to SEER, but if a SEER can learn to master the Power - in a way, master themselves - they will have access to information that rivals the Saints. Passive Effect: Precognition All SEERS are constantly aware of things mere moments before they happen. This effect is always incredibly negligible at first - perhaps a thousandth of a second for novice SEERS, but improves with time. Old, powerful SEERS were said to have a Precognition of a few seconds at most. Additionally, they can faintly detect Power usage from other Classes. Category:Classes